Good Girl
by purplemagik
Summary: Harry Potter was Dangerous. He made it impossible for Hermione to be the Good Girl. So she became more than that. AU, 6th year, H/Hr.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

While suffering (temporary, since I'm now back on track with chapter12) writer's block for Reflections, the main story I'm working on, my mind ran with this bizzare altered HP universe from Hermione's POV. It will be a two or three chapter little story for when I can't concentrate on Reflections.

Please read and let me know what you think!

* * *

Hermione Granger was a Good Girl. She followed the rules. She maintained good grades. She was very polite. She never got into trouble if she could avoid it. And avoiding trouble was easy. Until she met Harry Potter.

She should have seen it coming when the troll attacked in her first year at Hogwarts. She should have known Harry was Dangerous when she started to cry. Ronald Weasley's insults meant nothing to her. Everyone resented the Good Girl, and she was used to it. What hurt was the reluctant agreement of his Ron's dark-haired friend. It shouldn't have hurt, but for some reason she wanted him to be different. And then it turned out he was different. And she shouldn't have lied to the teachers to protect him. But she did.

She thought the trouble was over after that first year, after the incident with the Sorcerer's Stone. When she found herself stealing from Professor Snape in their second year, she should have realized she was in over her head. When she brewed the potion and assisted the boys in that foolish plan, she began to realize she was moving away from being a Good Girl.

It was while she was riding Buckbeak during the rescue of Sirius black that Hermione finally realized. Harry Potter made it impossible for her to be a Good Girl. She had lied, stolen, attacked a Professor, and broken countless school rules and wizarding laws. When she climbed off the Hippogriff, she was shaking with the realization of how much she had changed. The idea with which she had defined herself was gone. Looking into Harry's emerald green eyes, she found that it didn't bother her as much as it should have.

Harry was the reason that Hermione Granger was no longer a Good Girl in her fourth year. After doing that to her, he really shouldn't have been drooling over Cho Chang. But Hermione was a new person now. She wouldn't wait around for him. Victor Krum was a very attractive distraction.

Victor Krum was a Bad Boy. Harry was Dangerous, and Victor was Bad. When her boys weren't looking, Hermione spent a lot of time with Victor. She tried Firewhiskey and really didn't like it. She tried tequila and really did. She tried smoking one of Victor's cigarettes, and coughed too much to enjoy it. Besides, she didn't want to ruin her teeth. She tried kissing and liked it. She tried snogging and liked it a lot. Then Victor wanted to try something more, and Hermione discovered that she still had a little bit of the Good Girl hidden within her. She was only fourteen for Merlin's sake! So she said goodbye to the Bad Boy, and focused on the Silly Child.

Ronald Weasley needed to be discouraged. He was a Silly Child, and he had become jealous of the Bad Boy while Hermione had been trying new things. Unfortunately, he was even more oblivious that the Dangerous Harry Potter, and none of her hints broke through. During their fifth year, she decided he would figure out on his own that his crush was hopeless.

Also during their fifth year, Hermione persuaded Harry to start the DA. If her life was going to involve all the trouble that resulted from Harry Potter being Dangerous, she wanted to be prepared. She trained on her own as well. The Good girl wanted to trust the Old Man, but Dumbledore's "plan" seemed to have no substance. So she researched. One day the information she found would keep her and her boys, the Silly Child and the Dangerous One, out of some serious trouble. And Hermione watched, as Harry's crush for Cho Chang collapsed into a pile of dust. She laughed inside when they talked about kissing, and his insecurities that came to light when Cho began to cry. She was sure Harry's kissing was satisfactory. But her nature didn't allow for unfounded theories to be accepted as fact. She was going to have to test that hypothosis with Harry at some point.

She went with him to the Ministry of Magic and fought Death Eaters. She was hurt. that was when Hermione Granger became a woman. When she fought for her life alongside her peers, and shed blood, she felt alive. Terrified and desperate, but alive, and completely secure in her identity. She killed Bellatrix LeStrange while the Crazy Bitch battled the Mangy Mutt. Sirius seemed disappointed that his duel was ended by the Good Girl, but he would get over the blow to his pride.

In their sixth year, the Old Man began to reveal the nature of Voldemort's immortality to her Dangerous One. He relayed the information to her, and she researched. She destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement, accidentally blowing the large cabinet that was resting behind it to smithereens in the process. Recognizing a similar magic to the one from the diadem while at Grimmauld Place for Christmas, she located the locket in a bin of artifacts bound for disposal. The Silly Child struggled with it, but eventually destroyed the thing. She suggested that Sirius look through his vaults to make sure there were no more Horcruxes lying around, and lo and behold, Hufflepuff's Cup was found in Bellatrix's family vault at Gringotts, which reverted back to Sirius upon her death.

The battle came before Hermione was ready. Voldemort was furious with some plan that went awry, and blamed a very frightened Draco Malfoy. The Ferret accepted Dumbledore's offer of protection for himself and his mother, and they were hidden someplace safe when the trouble started. If Hermione had still been that Good Girl, she wouldn't have been anywhere near the trouble either. But Harry Potter was Dangerous, so she was in the thick of it.

Voldemort appeared at Hogwarts in a rage, screaming about something deadly and hollow, and Harry went out to meet him and his Death Eaters. Hermione and a group of other DA members followed, and the Order of the Pheonix appeared within minutes of the first hex. Again Hermione Granger fought. She didn't count the Death Eaters who fell under her wand. She smiled a feral, vicious smile when Ginny Weasley tookdown Lucius Malfoy with the strongest Bat-Bogey Hex she had ever seen. Then she watched the redhead aim a slicing spell at the Death Eater's throat. She watched Neville Longbottom use Gryffindor's sword to lope the head off of Nagini.

Hermione watched Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore join the battle. She saw Severus Smape turn his wand on the Death Eaters and show his true colors. Did he find his identity in battle too? Harry did. He looked every bit the Dangerous One she knew him for, eyes shining with determination as he cut down the masked figures in his path.

The Old Man found Voldemort, and they dueled, the fury of their spells lighting the night sky. Around them the battle raged. Severus Snape fell, and Harry Potter blasted the head off his killer. Hermione stunned a Death Eater aiming at one of the Weasley twins, and the curse only grazed his head. She saw blood, and realized he had lost an ear. Shaklebolt was caught by a Killing Curse in the back while he battled another opponent.

Voldemort paused while Dumbledore warded off one of his attacks and surveyed the battle. She saw the silver dart fly from his wand. She saw Remus Lupin fall, face contorted in a soundless scream. She snarled, and let fly a stream of hexes at the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world. He looked surprised, but easily blocked them and threw a Killing Curse at her before he was forced to defend herself against Dumbledore's next attack.

Hermione saw the green light race toward her. She realized that it didn't matter what words described her. She wasn't a Good Girl anymore. She was Hermione Granger, a woman, a scholar, a friend, and a fighter. Time slowed. Stopped. She saw nothing more.


End file.
